Enchanting Mistletoe
by Maddchick13
Summary: Robin plays a Christmas prank on Wally, but somehow screws it up. Slight(or completly) OOC Robin/KF


Enchanted mistletoe. Thats how this whole story starts. That is how I finally managed to end up with my best friend.

"Zantana! Can I ask you a favor?" I asked when I passed by her in the hall. She paused, turning to look at me.

"Sure, Rob. What is it?" I inwardly flinched at the nickname. Stupid Wally. I outwardly smiled.

"I was wondering if you could enchant something for me." Zantana smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" I pulled the small item from my belt and handed it to her.

"This. It's mistletoe. I was thinking about pulling a prank on Wally and Artemis and enchanting it to make whoever's under it kiss." Zantana laughed.

"Now that, I would like to see." I grinned as I handed her the small plant. Revenge will be sweet.

~Later~

"Rob! That was so unasterous!" Wally shouted at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and pressed the seal button by my door that will lock me in for three hours. I turned to my desk that I had converted to a lab of sorts. I placed the cookie I had stolen from Wally onto the

~Imput from author~ Don't know what I'm doing when it comes to science, I'm only in middle school, so I'm skipping the sciency part, Thank you~

I held up the little vial of spit I had extracted from Wally's cookie and laughed. He'll never see this coming.

~Even later~

"Hey, Artemis! This might sound kinda weird, but can I have a lock of your hair?" Artemis turned to stare at me.

"...What?" I smiled my pretty boy smile.

"Can I borrow some of your hair?" She laughed for a bit then stopped.

"Wait, your not joking. You actually want my hair? What for?" I shrugged and started rambling about some project or another that required a lock of feminine hair. Eventually her eye twitched and she finally stormed off. I smirked and waved with one hand, the other held behind my back. I turned to walk off and held my hand to my face, A strand of Artemis's hair dangling from it.

~Time passes, Christmas Day~

"Wally! Stop eating everything in sight!" Artemis shouted, chasing Wally out of the kitchen. He ran over to me and picked me up, using me as a human shield. He stuck out his tongue at Artemis.

"Nah, nah. You can't hit me without hitting Rob!" Again, with the nickname. I groaned in my thoughts. There was a sudden cry of alarm and I was dropped onto the ground, a red and yellow blur running by. I turned to look at Artemis and she smirked.

"Wait for it..." I looked back at Wally to see him trip over his shoelaces.

"Ow." He winced, rubbing his head. "Stupid civvies. Should have known that Artemis would rig my shoes." M'gann flew out of the kitchen holding a slightly burnt turkey.

"Dinner's ready!" She said, a row of trays floating out after her. Everyone hurried to the table. M'gann had actually learned how to cook, so the food wasn't poisoned. In fact, it was slightly enjoyable.

About halfway through dinner, Zantana slipped into the seat next to me, slipping her hand into mine.

"Robin's got a girl!" Artemis cackled. "That's better than you could ever do, Baywatch." Zantana blushed and removed her hand, walking over to another part of the table. Why did she...? Oh. I thought, as I felt the small package she had slipped into my hand. I smiled, and excused myself. I slipped away into a deserted corridor, and unwrapped the small package. It was the mistletoe and a short note.

Robin,

I enchanted the mistletoe. Now, you just have to put two peoples DNA on it. Every time any two people pass under this, the two whose DNA is on it will kiss passionately for five or more seconds.

Zantana

I grinned. This was perfect. I put some gloves on, then pulled the vial of Wally's spit out of my belt and poured it onto the mistletoe. Then, as I was about to wrap Artemis's hair around it, Wally ran up behind me.

"Hey, Rob. What are you doing?" Wally asked, peering over my shoulder. I was startled and dropped the blonde strand of hair. The plant flashed pink. I sighed. Artemis's hair must have touched it. It flashes pink when two DNA samples are on it.

"Ack! Wally, what are you doing here?" I said, my heart pounding.

"Just seeing what you were doing. Oh, is that Mistletoe? I knew we forgot to put up something!" He grabbed it from me and ran off to hang it up in the entryway. I smirked. Whos gonna be the first person to step under that?

A few minutes later, I discovered my fatal mistake. Wally ran over to give me his present.

"Merry christmas, Rob" I was about to give him a severe tongue lashing for calling me that when Superboy and M'gann passed under the mistletoe. Next thing I know, me and Wally are trying to eat each others faces. About six seconds later, we pulled away.

"What was THAT?!" I said, scooting away from Wally. His eyes were wide and he backed away from me, too.

"I don't know! Believe me Rob, I have no idea what just-" He was cut off by me leaping towards him, hungrily pressing our mouths together. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hand went to the small of my back, pulling me closer. Ten seconds later, we pulled apart, panting heavily.

"What's going on?" Wally asked frantically, kissing me again. I face palmed when we separated.

"I must have messed up with the DNA... oh crap." I said, thinking back to the Mistletoe. My arm had brushed against it! So it wasn't Artemis and Wally who would make out every time someone stepped under the mistletoe, it was Me and Wally. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Zantana!" I shouted. The magician in question walked over.

"Yes? What up?" Me and Wally kissed again.

"I think I screwed up the DNA transfer. Instead of Artemis's, it was-" Wally bit my neck and I moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh... I understand. Sorry, the spell will last for two days. Today and Tomorrow." I gave her a pleading look.

"Please? I don't think I can do this all night and tomorrow, and still stay friend with... oooah... Wally after this..." Zantana laughed into her hand.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." She waved her hand and muttered stuff under her breath

"lleps eht morf meht esaeler" Nothing. "esruc evol eht esrever" still not working. "knip sehtolc s'niboR ekam" My shirt turned a light shade of pink, my pants turned hot pink and my jacket turned a dark pink. I frowned.

"Zantana! That's not... help...ing..." The rest of my scolding was lost in a kiss. Zantana smiled.

"Sorry. I can't help you, Robin. You're just gonna have to wait for it to wear off." I groaned. Tonight was gonna be a loooooooooong night.


End file.
